1. Field
Embodiments relate to an organic light-emitting device.
2. Description of the Related Art
Cathode ray tube (CRT) displays have been increasingly replaced with flat displays as information displays so as to transmit and receive information anytime, and anywhere. Of the flat displays, a liquid crystal display (LCD) is light, and has low power consumption, and thus has been widely used recently. However, since an LCD is a passive emission type device, not a self emission type device, the LCD has a restriction in terms of brightness, a contrast ratio, a viewing angle, a large area, or the like. Thus, to overcome these problems, research has widely and actively been conducted into new flat displays. Of the new flat displays, an organic light emitting diode (OLED) device is a self emission type device, can be driven at a low voltage, can be easily made to be thin, and has advantages such as a wide viewing angle and a fast response speed.